All My Love
by Inuyasha-is-my-home-dog
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo's daughter are slowly falling in love. But what about Kagome? What does she thing of all of this? Join Inuyasha, the gang, and some new found friends as they discover love, hate, and much much more...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own InuYasha! I love the show, though! This is my own fanfic with some of my own characters that I made up. Kiki is Kagome's half sister; long story. It's on my profile. This is my first fanfic so this chapter's not so long. Anyways, enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rain beat down hard against the wooden roof. Everybody was asleep, except one.

Kiki sat up against the door frame, watching the raindrops fall in no particular rhythm, staining the dusty ground. The rice-paper door was jerked from underneath her shoulder and she fell onto the muddy earth below. She lay there for a minute or so, not moving at all.

"Are you just going to wallow in the mud or what?" The voice was all too familiar, and Kiki rolled her eyes.

"No, InuYasha, it just so happens that I'm not." She stood up and did her best to wipe to mud off of her red and white kimono. I would definitely leave a stain. "And I wasn't wallowing!"

She walked back into the house and looked around for a place to sleep.

On her left, Sango was asleep with Kirara curled around her, and on Sango's right, Miroku was leaning against the wall. On Kiki's right was Lord Sessho-maru, holding his sleeping five year old daughter, Suki, in his lap. Kasumi lay next to him, her long chestnut hair out of its tight braid and reflecting the pale moonlight perfectly. She had her head resting the powerful Lord's shoulder. (Merciless Moosey: Having power is so great.)

Tukiko was on her far left, sprawled out on the floor with Shippo curled up comfortably on her back, his big bushy tail twitching when Tukiko breathed.

Kagome sat in a corner all by herself near Tukiko.

InuYasha, however, walked to the far wall and sat between Sango and his older half brother.

"Hey wait!" Kiki shouted, as quietly as she could so as to not wake anybody up and face the wrath of interrupted sleep. "I was going to sleep there!"

InuYasha merely shrugged. "Too bad, so sad. Find another spot."

Kiki started to the other side of the room. "You're such a jerk, InuYasha." She laid down when she found a comfortable spot and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'd like to say a BIG THANK YOU to The Merciless Moosey for beta reading this. GO CHECK OUT HER STUFF!!! (The Merciless Moosey: Hee hee...I actually typed this whole thing for InuYasha-is-my-homedog...) (It was her idea. This whole story belongs to InuYasha-is-my-homedog, not me, The Merciless Moosey. Are you confused yet?)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through the paper door and blinded Kiki as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She smiled when she saw that Tukiko, Sessho-maru, Suki, Kasumi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome were still asleep, but grimaced when she saw that InuYasha was wide awake.

And staring right at her.

"What do you want?" she whispered across the room.

"An annoying spoiled brat," he said, louder, and with a straight face.

"You might need a mirror for that," she scoffed, and crossed her arms. His brow furrowed and he walked up to her. She stood up so he was at least a foot taller than her. Her arms were crossed, her hip was out, and she had an annoyed put on her face.

"You're nothing but a selfish little child!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Look who's talking!" Kiki shouted back.

All of the shouting woke everybody else up. They just sat there and watched the argument progress. Kiki shouted really loud at InuYasha and he shouted back just as loud. Finally, Kasumi couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you two cut it out?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

There was immediate silence in the small hut.

Kasumi sighed. "Well, now that we're all up, maybe we can eat some breakfast."

"I'm not eating with her!" shouted InuYasha (Is it just me, or do they do a lot of shouting?) (Just wondering...) and emphasized his statement by pointing directly at Kiki.

"Well, you don't have to!" Kiki shouted, anger evident in her voice.

"Why? Are you leaving?" InuYasha said, hopeful.

"No, but you can." Kiki smiled and made Tukiko giggle. Kasumi shot her a death glare and she coughed her giggle back up.

"If you two are going to fight, do it where we don't have to listen to it," Sessho-maru said in his usual monotone, having had enough of their petty argument and shoving them both outside.

For a while they just stood there, not saying anything or even looking at each other. Then InuYasha did something very unlike him.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"What?" Kiki said, disbelievingly.

"I said I'm sorry!" he said a little louder.

Kiki smiled and walked over to him. She threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Kiki rested her head on InuYasha's chest. They heard footsteps behind them.

Kiki looked up to see an angry looking Kasumi with her hands on her hip snot too far away. Little Suki poked her head out from behind her. Kasumi walked up behind InuYasha and pinched his ear between her fingers, almost smashing his face into the ground.

"InuYasha!" she yelled. "I leave you alone for only a few minutes and you behave like that?! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're both too young for anything like that! Good god!" She dragged him back to the village, leaving Kiki to stare after them with Suki standing beside her.

"Your mom's a worry wart, Suki. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Suki replied. "Just be glad that you're not her daughter!"

"Come on Suki, we better get back before she starts to yell at us too," Kiki said, and she and Suki walked back to the village.

When they got there, Kasumi was having a stern talk with InuYasha about what's appropriate and what isn't, and everybody else was having breakfast. Miroku sleepily picked up a piece of French toast with a fork and started to jam it into his cheek continuously. Sango rolled her eyes and reached across the table. She grabbed Miroku's hand and directed it into his mouth.

"Thanks..." he mumbled.

"No problem," she giggled.

Kiki sat down and poked her fork into the piece of French toast from the plate Kagome had just set down in front of her. She popped it into her mouth and spat it back out.

"Holy Moses, what is this?!" she shouted.

"It's my homemade French toast. Don't you like it?" Kagome's lip trembled.

"Yeah, it's great!" Kiki said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"I think it tastes like crap," InuYasha said, examining the French toast.

"You know what? I can't take him anymore!" Kiki pointed to InuYasha who furrowed his brow and made a low growl. "I'm going out. Be back later." Kiki walked out of the hut.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know I haven't been updating in a while, its because I'm supposed to be getting a new computer soon and I want to stop saving things on things onto this one so I won't have to worry about losing my chapter and typing it all back up. BUT I JUST COULDN'T WAIT ANYMORE!!!!! So I wrote chapter three. Hope you enjoy!!! -

**Oh…and I don't own Inuyasha…. I'm just madly in love with the show.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Several hours had gone by since Kiki walked out of the hut that early morning. It was almost midday and she was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha was getting worried.

"Where's Kiki? She should be back by now!" He slid even farther to the floor as he leaned against the outside wall of the hut, scanning the scenery for any signs of Kiki.

"You really pissed her off this morning!" Tukiko smiled as she lay in the grass downing a bottle of sake. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back until late tonight."

Inuyasha growled at Tukiko and walked away. As he walked he looked all around for Kiki. He saw Sesshomaru giving Suki a piggyback ride and Kasumi giggling not far behind. Then he spotted Sango slapping Miroku and shouting 'pervert' with Shippo and Kagome sitting in the grass laughing. He walked a little farther and soon reached the bottom of a hill with a cherry blossom tree at the top. He also noticed a figure lying in the grass under the tree. He squinted and covered his eyes with his hand to block the sun so he could get a better look. He smiled when he saw the raven black hair and red and white kimono. He ran up the hill at lightning speed and halted at Kiki's feet. She squinted her eyes and then scowled.

"What do you want?" She looked at him, anger written all over her face, but wanting in her eyes.

"You still mad at me?" He frowned. He didn't want her to be mad at him. All he wanted was to lie there next to her and watch the cherry blossoms fall. She laid there, her arms behind her and her head resting on them, her left leg over her right. She smirked at him; her light brown eyes went from an emotion he couldn't make out to mischievous.

"Maybe… you still have that negative attitude?" She wanted him to lie down next to her so badly! He stood there, in his typical position; arms crossed over his chest, frown placed across his face, his brow furrowed. But his eyes held something different. She couldn't quite place it. The cherry blossoms got caught in his long white hair. She let a smile slip and he noticed this.

"No…" He brought his arms down.

"Then what do you want?" She sat up; letting a few cherry blossoms fall off the top of her head.

"Nothing…" He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Kiki reached her hand out and he turned around. She smiled and patted the ground next to her. "Come on and sit with me" '_Why is he so stubborn'_ she thought to herself. Inuyasha slowly trotted his way over to her side and lay down. She lay down as well. They laid in the quiet for a while; Inuyasha was slowly closing his eyes. Kiki looked over at him and smiled. She stood up and grabbed a handful of cherry blossoms off the ground.

"Inuyasha," she cooed in his ear. His eyebrows went up but he didn't open his eyes. "Inuyasha," she cooed once more. This time he smiled, but he still kept his eyes closed. Kiki now grew frustrated. She grabbed his ear and pinched hard. Inuyasha howled and sat upright, eyes wide open. He growled at Kiki and she giggled.

"Close your eyes," she smiled, her hands behind her back. She looked way to innocent. Inuyasha knew she was up to something.

"Why?" He questioned trying to get a glimpse of what was behind her.

"Just do it!" she shouted getting annoyed. He sighed and closed his eyes. Something was placed on his head. His eyebrows lifted.

"Okay! Open!" He opened his eyes and pulled this thing off his head. It was a crown of cherry blossoms.

"What the hell is this?" he asked looking at her. She instantly became infuriated.

"It's a crown!!! What does it look like!!" she shouted in more of a statement than an actual question.

"Okay, okay!" He hesitated and put the crown back on.

"If you don't like it then just take it off…" she mumbled crossing her arms above her chest and crossing her legs, staring at the ground.

"I like it okay!" he scooted closer to her and touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. Their faces were just inches away from each other. Her eyes began to close and so did his. There faces crept closer and closer until their lips were just centimeters away. A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the village and ended their moment. They both leapt up and headed back toward the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!!!! I'll try to update soon!!! See-yah!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 summary

Ok so this is how Kiki is put into the story and how she and Inuyasha know each other

Ok so this is how Kiki is put into the story and how she and Inuyasha know each other. It gives the main summary of it all.

Her father married Kikyo and had Kiki. He was a priest and he knew how to work with magic potions. When Kiki was just a baby he had to go to another village because they were attacked. Before he left he sprinkled something silver on Kiki that made her age like a demon for her whole life. He left and never returned. They thought he was attacked by a demon and was killed. But he went through the well and went to Kagome's time where he met Kagome's mother. He had Kagome and Sota and then one day before he went on a business trip sprinkled something multi-colored on Kagome. That was so that when she turns 15 she will start aging like a demon. Then he got in a car crash. They never found the body. Kikyo met Inuyasha because of Kiki straying off. Then when Kikyo died Kiki was three. When she was seven she left and went out on her own. She met Tukiko and Kasumi who fell in love with Sesshomaru and had his child and then they got married. I'm going to make another story of how everyone met up again later.

I'm having trouble making the next chapter but it's summer so hopefully I will find some inspiration and write it.


End file.
